starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Reva Rice
Reva Rice 'is an American musical theatre actress and singer who played Pearl in numerous productions of ''Starlight Express from 1987 to 1995, including Broadway, the 1st US tour, Las Vegas, and both the 'old' and 'new' productions in London, having been initially cast for the revamped production, but arriving early when her predecessor fell pregnant and could no longer performhttp://starlightexpress-club.mountlaurelmartialarts.com/reva-rice/. Rice also played the gender-changed "Mama" in the 2018 Bochum revamp. In Depth Interview with Broadway World. Starlight Express Credits Broadway - 1987 - 88 - Pearl Broadway - 1988 - 89 - Pearl US Tour 1 - 1989 - 91 - Pearl London - 1992 - 93 - Pearl Las Vegas - 1993-94 - Pearl Las Vegas - 1994-95 - Pearl Bochum - 2018-19 - Mama Bochum - 2019-20 - Mama Bochum - 2020-21 - Mama Biography (2018) For the two-time Broadway-world winner Reva, this year a circle closes: In 1987 she was the first Pearl on the Broadway, New York, and will be the first Mama at STARLIGHT EXPRESS in Bochum in 2018 - just in time for her 30th anniversary. After her first engagement on Broadway, Reva starred "Starlight Express" as first cast Pearl further on the first North American tour, to London and Las Vegas. She subsequently appeared as Velma Kelly in the Broadway production of "Chicago" and was part of the first national tour of "The Color Purple". In her home town of Las Vegas, she also starred in the musicals "Signed Sealed Delivered" at the Venetian Theater, "Spamalot" at the Wynn Theater and "Vegas! The Show "at Planet Hollywood's Saxe Theater. Biography (1993) '''Reva Rice (Pearl) returns to the U.S. after starring in the re-opening of Starlight Express in London, England where her single from the show, "Next Time You Fall in Love", was released. She originated the role of Pearl on Broadway, subsequently touring the U.S. before being invited to London. Audiences may recognize Reva from her numerous appearances as a vocal finalist on Star Search. Born and raised in Toledo, OH, Reva's training began with dance, theatre and piano lessons at age five. She has done everything from organizing her own dance troupe and school to performing for Walt Disney World, in addition to national commercials and guest appearances on Donahue and The Tonight Show (with Jay Leno). Reva is pleased to be involved once again in Starlight Express and that's due to her love of skating, which she also began at an early age. Reva is a self-taught skater and singer whose future plans include establishing a recording career as a singer, writer and producer. Biography (1987) REVA RICE (Pearl) is a native of Toledo, Ohio, and a graduate of the Boston Conservatory of Music, after which she created her own dance company (Reva's Dance Shop). Less than a year ago Reva hit New York and is making her Broadway debut starring in Starlight Express. Gallery Broadway Rusty Coaches US87 Engine of Love 2.jpg Rusty Coaches Us87 Engine of Love 1.jpg Coda Freight us87 3.jpg Greaseball Pearl US87 Silver Dollar.jpg US Tour 1 Engine of Love Us89 1.jpg Freight Pearl Rockies Us89.jpg Rusty Pearl US90 Sean McDermott Reva Rice 01.jpg London Coaches l92_06.png Rusty Coaches L92 Crazy.jpg Electra Pearl l92_10.png Pearl L92 Reva Rice 1.jpg Rusty Pearl L92 Reva Rice Greg Ellis 1.jpg Rusty Pearl L92 Reva Rice Greg Ellis 2.jpg Ensemble l92_40.png Pearl Reva Rice andreas19.JPG Las Vegas Pearl Us93 Reva Rice 01.jpg Coaches US93 Locomotion.jpg Pearl Us93 Reva Rice 02.jpg Pearl US93 Reva Rice 03.jpg Electra Pearl Us93 01.jpg Rusty Pearl US93 1.jpg Rusty Pearl US93 2.jpg Bochum Mama Dustin B18 press.jpg Mama Dustin Race b18 press.jpg Mama Dustin Race 2 a.jpg Mama gang rap b18 press 1.jpg Mama Reva Rice b18 1.jpg Mama Finale b18 press a.jpg ALW with Control b0618.jpg Finale Gala ALW b18.jpg Mamas Blues b19 Reva Rice.jpg|2019 Mama prerace 4 b19 Reva Rice 1.jpg|2019 References Category:Cast London Category:Cast Broadway Category:Cast US Tour 1 Category:Cast Vegas Category:Cast Pearl Category:Cast Bochum Category:Cast Poppa Category:Boston Conservatory of Music Graduate